


Holding Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek hold hands for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

For the first time since Stiles could remember, he was utterly and completely speechless. An impressive feat that is not easily achievable. And it was for such a simple act. Derek's fingers reached out and incased his, making heat rush to Stiles' face.

Derek, as always, remains quiet and unfazed while Stiles felt like screaming because this was Derek's hand. Holding his. And it felt right. Which was weird and good. Weirdly good. Stiles gaped, not sure what to say for once, his mouth opening and closing as if he was a clueless fish.

Derek's eyes remained trained forward as Stiles stared at him, waiting for his to just react. Which, apparently, happening any time soon so Stiles did the only think he could think to do. He, gently, squeezed Derek's hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." Stiles whispers, nuzzling Derek's neck as his small smiles turns into a huge grin. And Stiles isn't sure but he thinks, and hopes, that Derek whispers 'you're welcome' back.


End file.
